


Good times

by laurahelen



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, NSFW, Reader is also a Tease, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: "Oh love we could be here for eternity talking about the things i want to do to you, but lets cut the small talk and let our bodies do the talking".One shot ramble that's very NSFWReader is a cam girl and Levi is curious as hell
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Good times

10:30pm - Reader's bedroom.

"Well I guess I can come over next week, i mean after all it is your birthday" You spoke as you held your cell phone to your ear wearing nothing but an oversize shirt from your past boyfriend Mike. On the line to you was Petra, your best friend. You both met one fortunate night when you and Mike hooked up and made it official, you were bored at the party but when you met Petra everything changed. "Yeah okay I better go it's almost 11 and I have work to do" You shut the cupboard door as you grabbed a quick snack before hanging up the phone and dashing to your room. You closed your curtains, locked your door and made sure everything was in place. Fairy lights hung from your bedroom wall as you slowly discarded you're oversize shirt wearing nothing but lacy lavender panties as well as a matching bra to go with it, your skin was like a porcelain doll no imperfections what so ever and your hair messy and wavy but you preferred it that way. 

You turned on your laptop sitting on the bed ready for the evening as you the signed onto your account on the web girl page and gave one last final look in the mirror before going live. This was your career, a cam girl entertaining horny men and women of all kinds for lots of money, they would tip you for private chats or tip you to do something, it was just that simple. Many began flooding into your chat as you smiled and giggled softly as one anon person tipped you $30 to dirty talk, "Wow thank you sir, or madame which ever one you are, now dirty talk hmm.. well depending what your into i can definitely think of something -" Suddenly a message popped up on the side of your screen saying that another anon tipped you $500 to skype call as well as private chat. You stared wide eyed and looked back at your chat to see that the anon also sent a wink face. "be right back everyone" you spoke as you placed your chat on hold and contacting the anon that tipped you the $500. This man seemed to not be a scam artist, well you would like to hope not as he gave you his details you slowly typed them into skype and noticed his name above in big letters. "Levi" you whispered as you then gave a shrug and started messaging him, "Thanks for the $500". You sent that message before receiving a call on the app saying that he wanted to call you, you answered straight away before being confronted with the annoying badum sound that follows after you answer a call and you were faced with a handsome short male with raven hair, blue steel eyes and from the looks of it a really good body. His shirt fit in all the right places even if it was just a collared shirt and his legs were covered with black formal pants that seemed to scream that he had thick thighs. 

You gave a gulp before confidence then over came you, "Well hello handsome, thank you again for the money .. what did you have in mind for tonight?" you spoke as he then gave a nod, "Right, so im a very dominating man i always get what i want and what i want you to do for me right now princess is to show me how you please yourself," you heard him say as you couldn't help but become wet at the sound of his voice, it was laced with sex but also so husky sounding. You gave a soft nod as you began caressing over your shoulders softly down the straps of your bra as you watched him with anticipation moving forward in his seat to get a clearer view. "Someone seems eager to watch" you teased as he scoffed and smirked, "listen princess i paid $500 for this and i expect the best damn show money can offer me, so put that mouth to use and tell me what you want to do to me" .

You couldn't help but giggle at that comment as you then responded teasingly, "Man usually its the other way around usually im asking that question but i guess you are in charge tonight baby so lets see, " you continued running your hands over your body as you slowly pulled down your bra straps and lifted up your bra releasing your plump milky breasts, they were average size not to big not to small just right enough. "I guess i want to explore your body, your so fucking handsome and i bet you that body is a bonus," you licked your lips as the man in the screen grunted and continued staring as he licked his bottom lip chewing on it watching the way you squeezed your breasts together and let them go letting them bounce. "I bet your cock is big too, i can tell by your stance and also the noticeable bulge in your pants" . This teasing was getting to Levi's head, he couldn't wait for the part he had been wanting to see for the whole entire night he saw you, steadily he took off his shirt revealing his muscular torso and stomach to you, he definitely had a 6 or 8 pack for sure, you licked your lips and grinned as you openly moaned. "Mmm, see I knew it, i knew you were ripped under that" You couldn't help your teasing now as the man in front of you looked so delicious and ready to be taken at any given point, "Don't you wish you were here watching me do this instead of through a screen? you wish you were touching me don't you and fucking me senseless until all i can remember is your name" you whispered as you softly trickled your hands down your underwear and gave a gentle caress to your soft sensitive bud.

Levi openly groaned watching the way you caressed your bud as he pulled off his pants now just in his boxers as he softly grabbed his bulge through the layer and continued watching you. "Fuck, you keep teasing me and im just going to have to pay more money to come over and teach you a lesson" He warned as you giggled and stood up shaking your ass a little for him to see as you stepped out of your underwear now completely naked. "Maybe I want that .. what say you Levi? " you emphasized on his name watching it form from your cherry lips made his cock twitch and his stomach do flips. "Where do you live?" He answered as you then gave a giggle and started spreading your legs further giving him a full view, "just on the east side of the city at Sina, and you?" you whispered as he then responded, "Same here, send me your address" He spoke as he stood up getting on pants and a shirt and some shoes as you looked at him confused. "wait you are actually coming to see me? Levi I hardly know you!" you spoke as you watched him grab his keys, "Yes I know but i can't help myself I want you now and I don't care what happens after, " he grabbed his phone before telling you to the send the address, you did and you watched him go offline. You couldn't believe what was happening, what the hell were you doing?! you were about to sleep with a random stranger that you don't even know and he will be here any moment. 

fifteen minutes pass and suddenly theres a knock at your door. You gulped as you slowly put on a robe and headed downstairs slowly unlocking the door to reveal a very out of breath and lustful Levi. Immediately you gasped as he pushed his way in through the door and pinned you to the wall watching you squirm as you gave off a moan, "What are you going to do to me??" "Oh love we could be here for eternity talking about the things i want to do to you, but lets cut the small talk and let our bodies do the talking".

His lips embraced yours in a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue melding with yours as you clung to him for dear life, this man was surely going to be the death of you.


End file.
